In general, air conditioners are apparatuses that cool and/or heat air of an indoor space by heat-exchanging a refrigerant with indoor air and outdoor air. A split type air conditioner includes an indoor unit that cools and/or heats indoor air by heat-exchanging a refrigerant with the indoor air and an outdoor unit that cools and/or heats outdoor air by heat-exchanging a refrigerant with outdoor air.
The outdoor unit includes a blow fan for generating a flow of the outdoor air to exchange heat between the refrigerant circulating in an outdoor heat-exchanger and the outdoor air and a fan motor for driving the blow fan. The fan motor is fixedly mounted on a motor mount fixed by inside of the outdoor unit.